


О желаниях и настоящем времени

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Study, Ezra is a Gift, Headcanon, Light Angst, M/M, Maul is not so bad, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, kinda UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Эзра приносит с собой тишину





	

**Author's Note:**

> Матчастькто, канонзачем, развесистые хэдканоны автора, ООС, условный пост-третий сезон Ребелей (соу, канон-ау, вероятно), все совершеннолетние.   
> Больше грешношипов богу грешношипов.

Мол не двигается, не шевелится даже, дышать старается очень ровно и спокойно, пока Эзра касается его лица, проводит по скулам, линии челюсти, прослеживает пальцами узор на лбу. Это приятно, очень, очень приятно, Мола давно никто не касался — Мола вообще никто не касался так, бережно, осторожно, не торопясь и не желая причинить боль, и он слишком боится все испортить, боится, что если шевельнется, двинется, то Эзра _поймет_ , что он сейчас делает, испугается, разозлится, отпрянет, уберет руки.

Вариантов масса, и поэтому Мол терпит, хотя очень хочет придвинуться ближе, подставиться под прикосновения. Он и не думал, что контакт с другим живым существом бывает таким приятным — можно было бы сказать, что Эзра заставляет его вспомнить это, но Мол не хочет врать себе: вспоминать нечего, так что Эзра заставляет его узнать.

Мол терпит — ждет — и смотрит.

Глаза у Эзры переменчивые, странные, вроде бы синие — до сих пор, но радужка нет-нет, да и вспыхнет красным, блеснет золотым — а потом снова становится синей. Сейчас ее, правда, почти не видно, глаза Эзры кажутся совсем черными из-за расширившихся зрачков.

Здесь темно, не к месту думает Мол, а потом Эзра наклоняется чуть ближе и все терпение Мола летит к ситхам, или джедаям, или куда-то еще, потому что Эзра перемещает руки к вискам и осторожно обводит пальцами сразу два его рога.

Мол вздрагивает.

Руки Эзры на его голове замирают.

— Тебе неприятно?

— Нет, — собственный голос кажется Молу странным, чужим. Он повторяет: — Нет, ты можешь трогать. Если хочешь.

Эзра хочет.

Он обводит вокруг рогов еще раз, касаясь кончиками пальцев чувствительной кожи, задевает саму кость, пробует, остро ли. Спрашивает:

— Больно было? — и скользит руками вверх, касаясь остальных рогов поочередно, медленно гладит между ними.

Мола трясет.

— Больно? — вопрос повторяется.

Лицо Эзры близко.

— Нет.

Голоса в голове Мола — Дуку, Асажж, матери Талзин, самого Дарта Сидиуса, Саважа — что-то кричат, ссорятся, спорят, велят ему — каждый свое. Мол не слушает их, Мол не слышит. Эзра приносит с собой тишину, с самой первой их встречи в том Храме он делает так, что голоса рядом с ним отступают, накрывает Мола невидимым колпаком. Гнев, злость, ярость, чужие силы и воля, раздирающая Мола на части, даже цель, сохранившая его, оставившая в живых — все это не исчезает, но становится ненужным.

Хотя бы на время.

До Эзры — несколько сантиметров.

В груди у Мола растет и ширится что-то, чему он не может дать названия, не хочет, не должен давать; это что-то ворочается, рычит, тянется к Эзре: поцеловать, сминая губами губы, притянуть к себе, усадить на колени, толкнуться языком в рот, укусить, чувствуя соленую, теплую кровь. Обнять-забрать-владеть-присвоить и — дикая, невозможная мысль — оказаться присвоенным самому. Отдать.

— Темная Сторона не отдает! — Дарт Сидиус в голове срывается на визг.

— Он чужой, — вторит мать Талзин.

— Зачем он тебе? — брезгливо спрашивает Дуку.

— Он не твой брат, — произносит Саваж.

Асажж почему-то только хрипло смеется, а потом говорит:

— Действуй.

Ее Мол слушает.

Тянет Эзру на себя, чувствует его горячую, жадную, почти неиспорченную тем джедаем Силу, чувствует его руки на своей голове, бешеный стук сердца, теплое дыхание на губах, близко, рядом. Чувствует, чувствует, чувствует — а потом Эзра наконец прижимается к его рту своим и целует.

Целует его сам. Первый. Коротко, неумело, влажно — но уверенно, словно забирая свое. А потом отстраняется, упирается лбом Молу в лоб и шепчет:

— Хотелось.

— Хотелось, — повторяет Мол. Слово горчит на языке, жжется. — Слушай свои желания, настоящие или прошлые. Слушай, и ты поймешь.

Эзра кивает. Отстраняется. И открывает глаза. Синее в них смешивается с желтым.

— Прошлых, — говорит Эзра, — у меня нет.

А потом целует его снова.

Асажж мурлычет хрипло:

— Не теряй время.

И пропадает, забирая с собой остальных.

Эзра — остается.


End file.
